


D Is For Daring

by goodmorningvietnam666



Series: IronHawk Alphabet [4]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint's afraid of winter, Daredevil is just really smug and amused, Daredevil thinks Hawkeye's a scaredy cat, Established - sort of - Relationship, It's sort of adorable, M/M, Thrill-Seeking, Tony Stark is kind of a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorningvietnam666/pseuds/goodmorningvietnam666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint had always loved heights... just not the cold, white, snow stuff that came with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D Is For Daring

Clint watched from the top of the slope as both Tony Stark and Johnny Storm raced down it on snow boards, climbing to greater speeds as the giant mountain grew steeper, and both men challenged one another in their fourth or fifth race of the day.

Storm was four or five up on Stark... good thing the older man was competitive. 

Clint was tallying, that's what he told himself, tallying the races to keep it fair, he wasn't even a little afraid of snow, or falling, or skiing or anything like that... he just... liked to see fair play. 

The archer let out an uncharacteristic yelp when a hand gripped his shoulder and shoved him forward, before the owner of the hand pulled him back and chuckled. 

"I didn't ask you here to try and kill me you know" Clint reminded the other man bitterly, folding his arms across his chest to display his frustration. 

Daredevil, still in red and looking (ha) smug as always, just smirked "I know, you brought me here to get away from Deadpool and everything else that's been bothering me... but I expected to be down there with the two playboys, not holding your hand while you cower before snow..." somehow, Clint still isn't sure how he does it, Murdock sends him an accusing look. 

Clint sighed and kicked at the snow roughly "Shut up" 

The other man smiled slightly, patting the archer on the shoulder "I'll jump if you do" 

"How the heck are you so... daring?" Clint asked as both Tony and Johnny began ambling over to them. 

"Can't fear what you can't see... oh, and once you start blind jumping off of buildings, you forget to be afraid" 

"Did you just let me in on a universal secret?"

"You figure it out"

Daredevil grinned widely, then turned and took the youngest male, Johnny, around the shoulders and led him away. 

"So, I'm still losing" Tony said softly as he came to stand next to Clint, snow goggles perched on his forehead "Are you going to prove your superior skill or did you just come here to see me humiliate myself in front of Johnny Storm?" 

"Kid's just being smug, he'll get over it and you'll buy him a beer because he has no money" Clint assured, grinning when the genius beside him chuckled and bumped shoulders with him.

"You just avoided the question" Tony said softly.

"I'm a little scared" Clint responded honestly, watching the slope with an accusing glare. 

"Of what?" 

"Jumping and drowning in the snow" 

"I'd get you out" 

Clint turned to Tony then "You would?"

"I've caught you plenty of times, this isn't any different... besides, do you really want the blind lawyer to be teasing you for the rest of you life?" 

Clint smiled and followed Tony to get equipment and a board, took a short lesson. 

He jumped... and fell on his ass. 

But Tony did pick him up, after laughing for a solid five minutes. 

But he had jumped.... he'd been daring.

He could get used to being daring.


End file.
